wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Freya (tactics)
|health=4.2M (Heroic) / 1.4M (Normal) |mana=702K (Heroic) / 234K (Normal) |status = Killable |location=The Conservatory of Life |instance=Ulduar }} Freya is one of the boss encounters in Ulduar, similar to Sartharion when to comes to her hard mode. She is in the center of the valley in Ulduar, surrounded by three ancients which all have unique abilities that will make the fight harder if players choose not to kill them prior to fighting Freya. 25-man Abilities * Sunbeam Nature. :Inflicts 10638 to 12362 Nature damage to enemies within 8 yards of the target. 1.5 cast. * Nature's Fury Nature. :Infects an enemy for 10 sec, causing it to inflict 4625 to 5375 Nature damage to its nearby allies every 1 sec. Nature * Touch of Eonar Nature. :The presence of the Lifebinder heals Freya for 24000 health every 1 sec. * Attuned to Nature Nature. :Each stack on Freya increases healing done on her by 4%. Encounter starts with 150 stacks on her. * Photosynthesis Nature. :The rays of the sun heals the plant life for 10000 damage every 1 sec. (These will spawn during the fight, make sure you kite the adds out of them to prevent them from healing) 10-man Abilities * Sunbeam Nature. :Inflicts 7863 to 9137 Nature damage to enemies within 8 yards of the target. 1.5 cast. * Nature's Fury Nature. :Infects an enemy for 10 sec, causing it to inflict 2035 to 2365 Nature damage to its nearby allies every 1 sec. Nature * Touch of Eonar Nature. :The presence of the Lifebinder heals Freya for 6000 health every 1 sec. * Attuned to Nature Nature. :Each stack on Freya increases healing done on her by 4%. Encounter starts with 150 stacks on her. * Photosynthesis Nature. :The rays of the sun heals the plant life for 10000 damage every 1 sec. (These will spawn during the fight, make sure you kite the adds out of them to prevent them from healing) Strategies The fight takes place in a lush, oasis like valley inside Ulduar. There are three Elder boss-tree mobs you can choose to kill or not, apparently they are similiar to Sartharion's hard mode if you choose not to kill them the fight gets considerably harder as each elder buffs Freya and her adds. As you engage Freya, she will spawn multiple adds and start healing herself. She starts the fight with 150 stacks of a buff increasing healing on her by 4% (=600% at the beginning of the fight), a stack is removed everytime one of the adds she spawns is killed. The fight hinges on controlling the adds. Having said that, add-killing is far more central to this fights strategy, as it is essential adds are killed not merely because they will wipe the raid if it is overwhelmed, but also because in order to beat Freya's healing versus damage dealt to her, the flower adds MUST be killed. Phase 1 Every Minute, Waves Spawn: Wave Type 1: Storm lasher, Ancient Water Elemental and Snaplasher. Each one has around 1 Million HP. They all need to be killed at the same time, otherwise about 12 seconds after death they ressurect. (reminiscent of the High Priest Thekal raid boss adds). Reduces Attuned to Nature Stacks by 10 each. * Snaplasher: Has a debuff that when dealt damage, Increases damage by 1% and reduces speed by 1%. Can stack up to 99 times, needs to be kited towards the end. * Storm lasher: Does AE lighting damage around the mob (15 yards range ), also does a chain lightning spell that hits 4 targets. Should be kept stunned and interrupted. * Ancient water elemental: Does a frontal tidel burst, hits for around 8k. Needs to be faced away from the raid. Wave Type 2: *Detonating Lasher: They come in a waves of 12, spawning in a circle around Freya. Reduces Attuned to Nature by 2 stacks per mob. They have 26.5k HP, are untankable, and randomly run around. When one dies it does a short ranged aoe for 8k~ (around 15 yards). Wave Type 3: She will also spawn a bigger add at some point, an Ancient Protector with 1,9M HP. This is wave type 3. Just off-tank him and kill him to remove 25 stacks from Freya. He also uses Conservator's Grip to silence members of the raid, stay under the Healthy Mushrooms that spawn during this time in the zone to remove this debuff. Each mushroom lasts for around 15-20 seconds, would also appear that the newer the mushroom the quicker the debuff is removed. Reduces Attuned to Nature by 25. * Conservator's Grip -- The grip of the Protector prevents attacking and casting spells. Phase 2 The waves will stop spawning, Freya has the same abilities as phase one with the exception of the healing buff. It is a tank and spank phase. * Lifebinder's Gift, small trees that spawn around her every 30 or so seconds. If not killed within 15 seconds they will heal Freya for 15%. Hard mode Effects of leaving Elders alive prior to engaging Freya are as follows : *Elder Brightleaf - The essence of Elder Brightleaf increases Magic damage dealt by Freya and her Allies of Nature by 50%. *Elder Stonebark - The essence of Elder Stonebark increases physical damage dealt by Freya by 50%. *Elder Ironbranch - The essence of Elder Ironbranch increases Physical damage dealt by Allies of Nature by 50%. Quotes Aggro: *The conservatory must be protected! Aggro with Elders alive: *Elders, grant me your strength! Summoning Adds: *Eonar, your servant requires aid! *Children, assist me! *The swarm of the elements shall overtake you! Killing a player: *Forgive me. *From your death springs life anew! Berserk: *You have strayed too far, wasted too much time! Defeated: *His hold on me dissipates. I can see clearly once more. Thank you, heroes. Elder Brightleaf Aggro: *Matron, the conservatory has been breached! Killing a player: *Fertilizer! *Your corpse will nourish the soil! Death: *Matron, one has fallen. Elder Stonebark Aggro: *This place will serve as your graveyard! Killing a player: * *Such a waste. Death: *Matron, flee! They...are...ruthless... Elder Ironbranch Aggro: *Mortals have no place here! Killing a player: *I return you whence you came! *Be gone! Death: *Freya! They...come...for you! Drops Videos 25-Man Encounter 6OYscvIBCUQ Trivia -Freya's name is derived from the Norse goddess Freyja (also sometimes called Freya) External links Category:Titans Category:Bosses Category:Ulduar mobs